


An Agreeable Arrangement

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Dwalin Is A Softie, Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: So, I went there. Didn't think I would ever write something like this, but here we are. And I love it.Threesome smut. What more can I say?This was supposed to be a one shot, but it ran away with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me. It's funny, I haven't been quite this nervous about posting a fic since my first. I hope you enjoy it!

Bilbo and Thorin lay side by side in their bed. Erebor had been reclaimed, and restoration was in full swing. Large groups of dwarves had come to help rebuild the mountain into a home, filling the vast halls with sounds of bargaining, building, and boasting again. 

Thorin smiled to himself as he contemplated all that had been won. His kingdom, his throne, and one Bilbo Baggins, who he never thought would be gracing his bed chambers. He was pulled from his thoughts when Bilbo broke the peaceful silence with the clearing of his throat.

“May I ask you something, Thorin?”  
Thorin looked at the hobbit. “Of course.”

“Had you ever....” Bilbo paused looking a bit uncomfortable.  
“What is it, Bilbo?”  
The hobbit lowered his gaze, clenching his jaw and adopting a determined face.  
“Have you... been with anyone... before this?”

Thorin frowned. He wasn't sure how hobbits looked at things like sex.  
“Yes, as it happens. It is not unheard of for dwarves to find... physical release with many others. Particularly friends and the like.”

Bilbo nodded as he pondered this.  
“And are dwarves.... strictly monogamous?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.

Thorin’s frown deepened. “Well, sometimes. There are some that seek out other.... company while in a relationship. Though both parties must be agreeable to such an arrangement. Dwarves are very loyal and there are no secrets between mates.”

“And- and how would such an... arrangement.... work?”

Thorin's gaze traveled up to the hobbits face.  
“Why are you so curious, Bilbo? Has another caught your eye?”  
Bilbo blushed and he shook his head.  
“I'm just..... curious!”  
Thorin smiled knowingly at his hobbit.  
“Some seek partners separately outside of their courtship, and some couples welcome others into their bed.”

Bilbo swallowed dryly as he imagined watching Thorin being intimate with another in their own bed. The thought was... surprisingly arousing.  
“O-Oh. I see.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow as he leaned down to meet the hobbits eye.  
“Bilbo, I am not opposed to sharing our bed with another, if that is what you desire.”  
Bilbo slowly raised his head to meet Thorin's gaze.  
“I mean it. If there is another that you wish to bring into our bed play, I am open to the possibility. You have but to ask.”

Bilbo closed his eyes and nodded silently. He pinched his eyes shut and turned away from that too blue stare.  
“And- and you wouldn't be hurt by the thought that I have..... imagined... being with someone.... that way.... other than you?”  
“As long as it is me you wish to spend the rest of your life with, no. I do not mind sharing your body... and mine, if you wish.... with someone else.”

Bilbo gave Thorin an incredulous look.  
“Are you certain?”  
Thorin smiled gently.  
“Bilbo, who is it you wish to bed?”  
Bilbo closed his eyes again.  
“Dwalin.”

Thorin nodded and grinned in understanding.  
“Oh, I do not blame you. I have been with Dwalin. And he is as fierce in bed as he is in battle. Though, thankfully a bit more gentle.”

Bilbo looked at Thorin in surprise, shocked and slightly pleased that his lover approved of his choice.  
“Then, you don't mind.... if-”

“Bilbo, I would be thrilled. I'll talk to him tomorrow, if you'd like.”  
He leaned in and ran his tongue gently over the shell of Bilbo's ear.  
“He could be here with us as soon as tomorrow evening,” Thorin purred. 

Bilbo felt a chill quiver up his spine.  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow. Here. In this very bed. Naked. His hands on you. His body bare to your touch.”  
Bilbo groaned as he imagined it.  
“And... and you will be here too?”  
“Of course,” Thorin responded, laying Bilbo onto his back and laying open mouth kisses to his neck.  
“And- and you would....”  
Thorin stopped.  
“Would?”  
“Would... let him....”  
Thorin quirked his brow.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you.... be.... with him too?”

Thorin's grin turned predatory.  
“You wish for me to bed him? Or be bed by him?”  
Bilbo moaned.  
“It would not matter which.”

Thorin took Bilbo into a searing kiss for a moment, before pulling back to answer.  
“Yes. But I think we should stop for now. Let's save it for tomorrow, assuming Dwalin agrees, shall we?”  
Bilbo smiled and nodded vigorously, then snuggled in close to his dwarf, settling in for a sleepless night of fantasies and wondering if Dwalin would in fact agree to join them the next day. 

* * * * *

The day passed by far too slowly for Bilbo's liking. He was stuck in court with Thorin for several hours, then pulled into a meeting with Balin and representatives from the Greenwood for the afternoon, then he had a trade meeting with the heads of the guilds after that. By the time Bilbo finally made his way to he and Thorin's chambers, he had nearly forgotten about the conversation from the night before. 

That is, until he walked into the bedchamber. 

Thorin and Dwalin sat in the armchairs before the hearth, ale in hand, and both in naught but trousers. The golden glow from the firelight glistened on the skin of their bare chests as they looked up at his entrance. Bilbo's eyes grew large as saucers as the dwarves trapped him with hungry stares. 

Oh sweet Yavanna. 

Dwalin grinned in amusement as Thorin rose from his seat.  
“There you are, Bilbo. I trust you had a pleasant meeting?” Thorin asked as he approached the hobbit.  
“Oh.... I-I-I s-suppose so,” Bilbo couldn't take his eyes off the other dwarf, who had pinned him with his predatory gaze.

“Thorin, are you sure this is what the hobbit wanted? He looks a bit frightened to me,” the warrior said with humor. 

Thorin shot Dwalin a wry grin, then settled his gaze back on his hobbit.  
“Bilbo, Dwalin has agreed. Though, if you have changed your mind, he will not be offended,” Thorin assured him. “Bilbo?”  
Bilbo shook himself and looked up at the king.  
“N-n-no! I have not changed my mind. But, perhaps.... perhaps a drink would help? I......I'm a bit nervous,” the hobbit whispered to Thorin shyly.

Thorin grinned.  
“Go. Sit with Dwalin. I will fetch you something a bit stronger than ale.”

With that, the dwarf king sauntered off to the other room, leaving a flustered Bilbo alone with Dwalin. 

“Don't be nervous, Master Baggins. Come. Sit with me,” Dwalin said softly.  
Bilbo hesitated for a moment, then joined the fierce dwarf before the fire. He sat in the armchair, fidgeting as he avoided the warriors gaze.

“Bilbo,” Dwalin's voice was uncharacteristically gentle, “do you fear me?”  
Bilbo played with his hands a bit in his lap.  
“A little,” He admitted.  
Dwalin rose from his chair and moved over to kneel in front of Bilbo, who looked at him with wide and frightened eyes.  
“Do not fear me. I won't harm you,” Dwalin said as he took up the hobbit's hands, laying whiskered kisses to his knuckles. 

Bilbo gasped slightly as the raspy caresses touched his skin. Who knew that Dwalin could be so..... tender?

Bilbo raised a tentative hand and laid it hesitantly on Dwalin's smooth scalp. He ran his hand slowly down to caress the nape of the warrior's neck.

Dwalin smiled as he glanced up at Thorin, who had just appeared at Bilbo's side.  
“Here,” Thorin handed Bilbo a small glass of amber liquid and dropped to his knees next to Dwalin. 

“Bilbo, would you like me to warm Dwalin up?” Thorin asked as the other dwarf looked over him hungrily.  
Bilbo nodded eagerly and took a large gulp of the liquid Thorin had brought him. It tingled and burned, and left a blazing warmth in its wake as it traveled down his throat.  
“Y-y-yes!”

Thorin grinned mischievously at Dwalin, who returned his smirk. He leaned in and caught the warriors mouth with is own, letting his tongue flick gently against Dwalin's lips. The warrior opened his mouth to welcome the wet tongue, sliding his own against it and letting out a moan of approval.

Bilbo's pants were becoming unbearably tight as he watched the scene before him. His mouth went dry and breathing shallowed as Dwalin buried his hands in Thorin's hair and pulled him closer. 

Bilbo gulped audibly as Dwalin pulled back and turned his feral gaze on him.  
“What should I do now, Bilbo? What would you like me to do to him?”

Bilbo took another swig of his drink, finding the courage to answer such a question.  
“I think you should...... put his mouth to better use....”  
Dwalin raised his eyebrows and began untying his leather trousers, then gave Bilbo a questioning look. Bilbo nodded in approval and Dwalin grabbed Thorin by the hair, slowly guiding his head down to take up the warriors cock in the hot, velvety cavern of his mouth. 

Bilbo groaned and grabbed himself through his pants as he watched Dwalin's head fling back in ecstasy as Thorin sucked him with vigor. 

“STOP! Stop!” Bilbo yelled.  
Both dwarves jumped and looked at the hobbit uncertainly.  
“Please, PLEASE let's move this to the bed?”  
Bilbo sounded nearly beside himself and the two dwarves grinned to each other as they followed the hobbit across the room and to the large bed. 

Bilbo took no time in stripping off all of his clothes and clambering up onto the furs.  
“Get. Up. Here. NOW. Both of you. NO clothing. Right now.”  
Bilbo was nearly hysterical, and it took every bit of his composure not to cum right there as he watched the two dwarves disrobe each other.  
Finally, FINALLY, Thorin and Dwalin lay on either side of him, both completely bare.

“So, Bilbo, what do you want now?” Thorin asked him as he ran his fingers over the hobbit's front, from collar bone to pelvis.  
“May I?” Bilbo asked as he placed a tentative hand over Dwalin's chest.  
“Please,” Dwalin answered.  
Bilbo gave an uncertain look to Thorin, who smiled and nodded for him to continue.

Bilbo rolled Dwalin onto his back, raising up onto his knees over the large unfamiliar naked form of the warrior. His eyes roved over scarred flesh, his fingers following the invisible trail from the top of a wiry haired chest down slightly less defined abs than Bilbo was used to. His finger followed up the curve of pelvic bones, then back down to the crease of the hip and down along the inside of strong hard thighs.

Bilbo's gaze shot up as the dwarf beneath him gasped in delight at his exploring touch. He watched the dwarf's eyes pinch shut as he ran his hand up to meet Dwalin's hard shaft, and then Bilbo's eyes shot downward as his fingers met metal.

Metal?

Bilbo leaned down to get a closer look. All up the length of the bottom of Dwalin's cock were piercings. Barbels. Right through Dwalin's flesh. 

Bilbo was fascinated. He slid back so he could lean down closer and he ran a finger between the balls of the piercings and felt the bars of metal beneath the thin layer of skin. Dwalin moaned at the sensation, and Bilbo was thrilled to watch the turgid flesh jump at his caress. He had never heard of piercing anywhere but the ears, especially not in such a sensitive area, but it thrilled and excited him more than he could have imagined. The buzz of alcohol in his system made him a bit more bold, and he leaned down to run his tongue over the piercings and felt himself throb as the dwarf beneath him arched and moaned. 

Bilbo looked up as Thorin leaned in to kiss Dwalin, his fingers roving over the hoops pierced through Dwalin's nipples.

Bilbo would never have guessed that piercings would elicit such excitement. He slid up and shoved one of Thorin's hands away, instead taking up one of those rings with his tongue, flicking it and laving over the pierced flesh hungrily. 

The effect was immediate. Dwalin's back arched again, nearly throwing Bilbo from his perch as his breath caught in his throat. 

Thorin pulled back from kissing Dwalin to turn to Bilbo.  
“He is quite a good kisser. Care to have a taste?” 

Bilbo smiled and crawled up a little further to bring himself face to face with the dwarf beneath him. His eyes darted to parted lips, and his tongue flicked out absentmindedly to wet his own as he considered this point. Dwalin raised his head and crashed their lips together before Bilbo could muster up the courage to do so himself. Hands wove into soft honey brown curls as Dwalin kissed Bilbo with unexpected passion. 

Thorin had been right. Dwalin was an amazing kisser. Bilbo wondered if this could be a semi-permanent arrangement between the three of them. Not that Thorin wasn't enough for him, and he would be fine if Thorin or Dwalin declined, but this was absolutely decadent. Dwalin dropped his head and chuckled at the dazed hobbit above him. 

“Shire's hills,” Bilbo breathed as he blinked his eyes open. He heard Thorin laugh a bit next to him.  
“I told you,” the king said in amusement.  
“So you did. Though I did not intend to spend the entirety of this evening kissing Dwalin.”

Bilbo jerked his head down and Thorin nodded his agreement and the two of them crawled down to settle themselves at either side of Dwalin's waist. Bilbo reached up and held Dwalin's shaft still with his fingers, and he and Thorin leaned in to lave their tongues over the head. Dwalin groaned and moaned and writhed desperately beneath them, hips thrusting up of their own accord toward the wet heat above. 

Bilbo stopped Thorin with a tug at his raven mane and pulled him into a heated kiss. Dwalin felt no less turned on as he watched the two above him. He brought his hand down to touch himself and began stroking in earnest.

Bilbo stopped Dwalin's hand with his own.  
“Not yet. I want you inside me.”  
Dwalin's eyes rolled back at the statement, then he met Bilbo's heated gaze. He sat up and abruptly shoved Bilbo down beneath him. Thorin grinned at Dwalin and handed him the tin of oil from the beside table. Dwalin took it gratefully and leveled the hobbit with his intense gaze again as he slicked himself.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“Yes Dwalin. Please,” Bilbo gasped out.

Dwalin pressed the head of his cock to Bilbo's tight opening.  
“Stop me if I hurt ya.”  
He slowly slid into tight heat. He had never been buried inside anything so tight, so hot and overwhelming. It took everything he had in him to keep from pounding unmercifully into the smaller body beneath him. 

Thorin noticed Bilbo was struggling to adapt to the intrusion. He leaned over and took the hobbits half hard member into his mouth, running his tongue up the shaft and sucked lightly on the head. 

Bilbo slammed his head back as Dwalin began thrusting and Thorin's mouth began moving languidly over Bilbo's length. The overwhelming sensations were urging Bilbo ever closer to his peak, and far too soon he felt it crash over him like a wave. He arched and threw his head back as he yelled through his climax. 

Finally, after every ounce of pleasure had been wrung from the hobbit, the dwarves both stopped and pulled back, allowing Bilbo a moment to find his bearings. 

Bilbo gasped and panted as he looked up at the smug faces hovering over him.  
“Are you alright, my love?” Thorin smiled as he questioned the hobbit.  
An appreciative groan was the only response, and the dwarves chuckled at Bilbo's uncharacteristic lack of words. 

“What now, Master Baggins?” Dwalin asked softly.

Bilbo took a couple deep breaths. “I want to watch you take him.”

“You want me to take the king?” the look in Dwalin's eyes was absolutely feral.

“Yes.” 

The dwarves met eyes and leaned closer, letting their noses brush lightly over Bilbo's stunned form.

“Shall I kiss him?” Dwalin whispered as he glanced sidelong at the hobbit.  
“Yes. Yes!” Bilbo gasped.

Lips met far to briefly, then the dwarves pulled back a little from each other, both glancing down at the scowl leveled at them.

“Well more than that!” Bilbo scolded indignantly.

The dwarves chuckled and leaned in again, this time putting on a good show. After a minute or so, it became clear to Bilbo that they would not be doing anything unless he specifically requested it. He thought for a few moments on how he would like this to go.

“Thorin lay down. On-on your back,” Bilbo finally managed to say.  
Thorin did as he was told and made himself comfortable right next to Bilbo.  
“Like this?” he asked innocently.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the king, then sat up and situated himself next to Thorin's legs. “Over here, Dwalin.”

The warrior moved in to settle between the kings spread legs. Bilbo leaned up and whispered into Dwalin's ear, and the dwarf placed his hand softly on the inside of the kings knees. He then slowly ran them up strong thighs, leaning down until he could flick his tongue out over the tip of Thorin's cock. 

Thorin's sharp intake of breath brought a smile to Bilbo's face, and he handed Dwalin the tin of oil and leaned in close to the warriors ear to give his next command. Dwalin grinned deviously and opened the tin, dragging his fingers through the slippery substance. He got down onto his stomach and settled in, fingers working at slicking the king open and his tongue flicking teasingly at his cock. 

Thorin's moans were beginning to sound almost like a plea, and Bilbo found he was nearly hard again seeing his dwarf so desperate. 

“Now. Take him. Now,” Bilbo's voice was a choked whisper, and Dwalin took no time in obeying. He nearly leapt up onto his knees, grabbing the base of his painfully hard erection, and slid it home.

Both dwarves groaned in relief and Dwalin immediately began thrusting, his pace rapid, filling the room with the lewd slap of skin on skin.

“No no no slow down. Just as hard, just as deep. But slower,” Bilbo commanded.

Dwalin pinched his eyes shut, concentrating to slow his pace as he was instructed. His hips rolled more fluidly, and Thorin's eyes snapped open in bliss as the new rhythm and movement hit right where he need. 

Bilbo could watch this for hours. Thorin had always done all the work in bed, and to see him so entirely given up to another aroused the hobbit to no end. He reached over and began stroking his dwarf, watching slightly open mouthed as the king finally came, his jaw dropping in a silent shout. His body tensed, then a grunt of satisfaction escaped his lips and his cock pulsed as he striped his stomach and Bilbo's hand with his release.

Bilbo leaned back and pressed his lips gently against Dwalin's ear.  
“Cum, Dwalin,” he whispered softly.  
Dwalin's hips found their former rhythm, driving rapidly into the king as he quickly reached his own orgasm and came with a roar, body spasming and eyes rolled back in ecstasy. His hips pulsed for a moment, then finally his muscles relaxed and he slouched limply, panting for breath.

Bilbo looked over his sated dwarves in satisfaction. He did not regret for one moment bringing up his curiosity to Thorin. He laid down next to the king, grabbing Dwalin by the arm and dragging him down to lay at his other side. Thorin and Dwalin wrapped their arms around Bilbo, the three pulled tight together as sweat cooled over heated skin and they quickly lost themselves to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said this would take a while, but I couldn't drop this fic, even for just a little bit. I thought about drawing it out and creating another epic with it, but instead decided that I really like the smut in this the best. So I have developed a bit of a plot with lots of smut and feelings. I truly did not expect to enjoy this so much. I hope you do too!

Bilbo awoke the next morning, sprawled carelessly on his stomach. He frowned as he tried to place what exactly had awoken him, and realized it was the sensation of fingertips gliding softly along his spine. The feeling made him shiver a bit, and when he opened his eyes, it was to find Dwalin's grinning face next to his.

“Up for another go, Master Baggins?” the warrior asked.

Bilbo quirked a smile at the dwarf.  
“Is Thorin awake as well?”  
“Yes Ghivashel. I'm right here,” the kings familiar timbre came from the hobbits other side, and another hand joined the one at his back.  
Bilbo turned to face Thorin, and the dwarf took his mouth in a quick kiss.  
“But I can't stay. I've overslept,” Thorin said as he got up from the bed. Bilbo took in a good eye full as Thorin walked across the room to find his clothes.  
“You two, however, feel free to enjoy yourselves. But don't be late. Dain is taking his leave this afternoon, and both of you need to be there. Perhaps we can take up again this evening?”

Bilbo turned to look at Dwalin, and found the warrior was enjoying the view just as much as he was. He looked down at Bilbo after a moment, his lip curling into a grin with a quirk of an eyebrow.  
Bilbo blushed and quickly averted his gaze as Thorin leaned in to kiss him good bye.

“Enjoy yourself, Amralime.” He gave Bilbo a quick peck and winked at Dwalin before he swept out of the room, leaving a much less brave hobbit alone with the larger dwarf.

“Erm...” Bilbo looked awkwardly down at his hands as he fiddled with the blankets in his lap.  
“Not getting shy on me again, are ya?” Dwalin asked in amusement.  
Bilbo shifted his gaze up at the ceiling, before resting it on the large dwarf sitting next to him. “It is much easier to be brave in the dark of night, with the assistance of liquor.”

Dwalin chuckled.  
“Aye, that may be true. But I ask nothing of ya that you're not wanting to give.”  
Bilbo licked his lips and tried to settle his breathing.  
Dwalin frowned and laid a hand on Bilbo's own.  
“Bilbo? Would you like me to leave?”  
“No!” The hobbit shook his head earnestly, meeting Dwalin's concerned gaze.  
“No, I don't want you to leave, Dwalin. Just.... lay with me a while?”

Dwalin smiled fondly at the hobbit and flopped down onto the bed. Bilbo laid down next to him and stared up at the ceiling. He was still for a moment, then rolled over to face the dwarf.  
“Do you... did you enjoy yourself? Last night, I mean.”  
Dwalin looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head. “Of course I did! I'd have to be mad not to have enjoyed that.” He frowned. “Didn't you?”

Bilbo nodded. “Oh yes, yes. It's just erm... if Thorin is open to it, would you want to make this a regular kind of thing?”

Dwalin's eyes darkened and his face took on that predatory look that made Bilbo's heart race.  
“I'd be more than willing.”  
Bilbo nodded again. “G-good. Good.” He licked his lips and his eyes jumped rapidly from Dwalin's heated stare to his chapped lips. He leaned in slowly, watching the dwarf with uncertainty.

Dwalin held perfectly still, his amusement plain as Bilbo's lips approached his own. He could taste Bilbo's breath and his eyes closed as their lips brushed together softly. Then he wrapped an arm around the hobbit and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. He devoured Bilbo slowly, allowing their tongues to slide together languidly until Bilbo was rolling his hips wantonly against Dwalin's. He swallowed Bilbo's moans with fervor, his hands roaming over the expanse of soft skin at Bilbo's back.

Bilbo pulled away panting and looked up at Dwalin. He was surprised at the level of passion he had found with the hardened warrior, and he was eager to explore it further. 

Dwalin slowly rolled Bilbo onto his back, watching to be sure his advances were wanted. He pressed the heated skin of their bodies together, holding himself up on hands firmly planted at the sides of Bilbo's head. He lowered himself and continued kissing the hobbit, nibbling gently on kiss swollen lips. He moved his mouth to a smooth jaw, and arms wrapped around his neck as Bilbo's breath caught in his throat. 

Bilbo's eyes rolled back as hot breath caressed the sensitive spot below his ear and Dwalin's beard rubbed at his skin as the dwarf sucked and nipped down the side of his neck.

“Oh!” Bilbo's breath caught as Dwalin canted his hips against Bilbo's, the friction of turgid flesh sliding together sending a thrumming through Bilbo's veins. He rolled up to meet Dwalin's hips and the warrior brought their mouths together again, reaching down to wrap a hand around both their cocks and groaning into Bilbo's mouth and there was fire in Bilbo's veins and he felt as though he were drinking Dwalin in. The warrior dwarf pulled back just enough for their lips to brush lightly together, panting into each others mouths as the tension built and Bilbo felt himself slipping. Slipping and slipping and suddenly he was plummeting over the edge, gasping out Dwalin's name as he came over calloused fingers.

The pulsing of Bilbo's cock against his own sent Dwalin following Bilbo to his finish. Bilbo found himself enraptured by the sight of the hardened warrior losing himself against him, eyes pinched shut and mouth slack, trembling as a deep moan rumbled in his chest. 

Dwalin collapsed on top of the hobbit, and the two lay there for a moment, gasping to catch their breath as they came down. Dwalin finally rolled to the side and smiled up at Bilbo, causing the hobbit's heart to skip a beat.

“We should probably get cleaned up. Dain will be leaving soon,” Dwalin suggested softly.  
“Yes. I believe that would be wise.” Bilbo watched the dwarf as he rolled out of the bed, his broad muscled shoulders bunching and stretching as he gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to clean up. 

A minute later, the dwarf emerged fully dressed and looking again like the hardened warrior he was.

“See you down there, Bilbo,” Dwalin leaned over the bed and took Bilbo in another deep toe curling kiss. He smirked at the hobbit's flushed cheeks and left the room.

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at them with the heel of his palms. Dwalin was gorgeous. Rough and rugged in a way that made Bilbo's mouth dry. He was thrilled Thorin had agreed to this arrangement, and he wondered just how long it could last. Surely Dwalin would pair up with someone eventually, and they would most likely have to put a stop to this. 

Bilbo groaned. The thought of never having Dwalin in their bed again tore at him in a way he wasn't quite able to explain. He'd always been attracted to the tough warrior, but it had never been more than that. Just a physical infatuation. And now the edge of lust had deepened, and Bilbo wondered if he could even imagine things going back to the way they were with Dwalin again.

Traveling across Arda would bring anybody close, and Bilbo was quite close to his dwarves. There were some in particular he was closer too, and Dwalin had not been one of them. Bilbo had always admired Dwalin, but chose to do so from a distance. The dwarf was intimidating, which is probably where his infatuation originated. But it didn't take too long for him to realize the old warrior was kind, and Bilbo figured Dwalin could see how nervous he made him, as he seemed to be careful not to get too close. Little exchanges and shared smiles were all the interaction the two had up until this point, and Bilbo was more than thrilled to finally get close to the rugged dwarf.

* * * * *

Bilbo stood at Thorin's side as they bid Cousin Dain farewell. Dain was heading back to the Iron Hills with much of the army he had brought with him. The dwarves of the Blue Mountains were set to arrive soon, and Dain needed to get back to tend to his own kingdom, though many of his number had elected to stay and help with the restoration.

Thorin took up Bilbo's hand and smiled down at him, a beautiful expression that Bilbo returned ten fold as the king leaned in to kiss his temple.  
“Did you enjoy your morning with Dwalin?” Thorin asked quietly.  
Bilbo blushed as Thorin leaned in closer.  
“I am eager to get you both back to our rooms again tonight.”  
Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut and he swallowed dryly as the kings words swept over him with possibility. “Tonight,” he whispered with a soft smile.

* * * * *

It was not that Bilbo didn't like helping Thorin with his kingly duties. Quite the opposite, Bilbo was very happy to be useful to his love. It was just... there was something else he would very much like to be doing right now, and it was a far cry from dealing with the elves for the second day in a row. 

Or sitting for hours in a meeting with old boring dwarrow, obviously intent on monologuing Bilbo to death. It had more to do with the gorgeous king who kept brushing a hand up Bilbo's leg under the table, and the vicious yet tender warrior who shot Bilbo the most dangerously seductive looks every time he caught the hobbits eye. It made Bilbo feel as though he were being hunted.  
And it aroused him to no end.

The day drug on for far too long, but finally, Bilbo found himself wandering back to his rooms. Thorin had gone to meet with Balin before he called it a day, and Bilbo was walking the halls alone, grateful for a little solitude after dealing with the stodgy council members for far too many hours. He rounded a corner, and ran into a solid chest, bouncing off and landing bodily on the cold stone floor.

“Bilbo!” Dwalin's voice elicited chills down the hobbit's spine as a large calloused hand wrapped around his own to pull him up.  
“Mahal, Bilbo, are you alright?”  
Bilbo straightened his clothing and brushed the dirt from his hands.  
“Yes, I'm fine, really-” Bilbo cut off as Dwalin reached around and brushed some dirt from the seat of his pants.  
“Are you- are you still coming over tonight?”  
Dwalin smirked. “If you still want me.”  
Bilbo blushed at the statement and shuffled his feet a little.  
“Yes,” he looked up boldly to meet Dwalin's dark gaze, “I want you.”

Dwalin's eyes closed and his breath caught and there was a choked off groan from the back of his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and gave Bilbo an intense look. “I'll be back with Thorin.” He leaned in and brushed his lips over Bilbo's before he disappeared around the corner, and Bilbo quickly ran off to wait for his dwarves.

* * * * *

Bilbo sat waiting in the chair before the hearth. He was a bundle of anticipation as he contemplated the possibilities of the evening, excitement thrumming through him so strong he could not manage to hold himself still. His leg bounced and he toyed with his fingers as he waited for his dwarves to arrive. 

Finally the door opened and Bilbo jumped to his feet, his hands clasped in front of him as he fidgeted nervously. He swallowed thickly as Thorin and Dwalin spared no time and began immediately pulling off their outer clothing until the both stood in naught but their underthings. They moved in tandem as they made their way over to Bilbo.

“What would you like to do tonight?” Thorin asked as he began devouring Bilbo's neck. 

Bilbo struggled to find coherency as Dwalin's hands began roving over him.  
“This- this is a good start.” He grabbed Thorin's hair and yanked his head up so he could kiss him properly. Thorin wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up as Bilbo's legs wrapped around Thorin's waist. Dwalin came in from behind, sliding his hands over Bilbo's sides as he ran his tongue over the shell of Bilbo's pointed ear. 

Bilbo gasped and pulled back from kissing Thorin to lean in to the solid body behind him. He untangled his legs from around Thorin's waist and slid to the ground.  
“Thorin, kiss him. Do that thing I love that you do when you're teasing me,” Bilbo whispered. 

Thorin grinned and put a hand to the back of Dwalin's neck. He leaned in and sucked Dwalin's bottom lip, flicking his tongue as he held his head in place. He coaxed Dwalin's tongue out and slid them together, holding Dwalin from taking his mouth properly. Dwalin whimpered and grabbed Thorin's head, pulling him in and finally kissing him with vigor.

Bilbo was beside himself. Watching them together did things to him he couldn't even begin to understand. He knew what he wanted tonight.  
“Get on the bed.”

Bilbo watched the two dwarves as they turned and climbed up on to the mattress.  
“Good. Now you both have far to much clothing on. Off with it.”

Bilbo finished undressing as well and clambered up onto the bed with them.  
“Dwalin, on your hands and knees please. Thorin, get behind him.”

Dwalin dropped to his stomach, then raised up, and Bilbo ran his hand over the marred skin of his back. Thorin lifted an eyebrow at his hobbit as he settled between Dwalin's legs. Dwalin glanced up at Bilbo and licked his lips. 

“Like this?” Dwalin asked.  
“Yes. Yes, just like that,” Bilbo answered in a shaky voice as he grabbed the oil from the bedside and handed it to Thorin.  
Thorin took the tin and impatiently ripped the lid off, loading his hand in a hefty amount before passing it back to Bilbo. He stroked his hand over his length, thoroughly coating it before lining up with Dwalin's hole. He looked at Bilbo, who nodded and Thorin slowly pushed forward, sliding in until his body was flush with the larger dwarf, who collapsed a bit beneath him. Dwalin quickly regained his ground and pushed himself back up. 

Bilbo took a bit of oil and smoothed it over his own length, and slowly began to stroke. “Move,” he commanded.

Thorin's hips snapped and Dwalin groaned in appreciation as Bilbo took in the sight. Oh, it was glorious. He admired the rigid line of Dwalin's muscled back and the hard planes of Thorin's chest and they were absolutely beautiful like this. 

“Faster Thorin. Harder,” Bilbo gasped out as his hand quickened on his length and groans and sighs filled the air as Thorin slammed into Dwalin over and over and Bilbo loved them. Oh, he loved them both. The realization plowed into him and his orgasm rocked through him in an intensity that had him reeling for a few minutes. He finally regained his composure to find he had missed it. He missed Thorin filling Dwalin, and Dwalin soiling the sheets and Thorin's hand was still on Dwalin's cock and oh... he had missed it. 

It didn't matter at this point, when Thorin was pulling out and the two were getting up to clean up their mess. Bilbo hopped off the bed and helped pull the sheets from the mattress, fetching fresh ones from the wardrobe. The whisper of a bearded kiss to his cheek and Dwalin was climbing into the bed, Thorin not far behind them. Bilbo's breath caught as he watched the two share a heated kiss, then Thorin was beckoning him to join them. He jumped up onto the bed and then he was pulled in to settle between them. 

Bilbo's eyelids flickered as Thorin and Dwalin ran calloused hands over his chest. Thorin leaned down and kissed him, tongue sliding deliciously against Bilbo's and then he was replaced quickly by Dwalin, and sweet Yavanna, they were the same. They kissed him with equal intensity, and how would he ever give this up? 

The realization made him want to cry, as he didn't know how many more times they could do this. How long before Thorin found out he had developed feelings for Dwalin? And, what a heavy thought, to consider that maybe, Dwalin was better suited for the king anyway. The heart crushing thoughts rolled through Bilbo's mind as his dwarves snuggled in at either side of him, wrapping him in the comforting safety of strong heavy arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter. I love the enthusiasm and kind words you've all shared with me. More soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I don't know where this is coming from, but it's flowing through my fingers onto my screen without much effort. I hope you enjoy it!

Dwalin awoke to light snoring against his skin. His eyes flew open and he looked down to find Bilbo curled up against him, his head resting on Dwalin's chest. Dwalin closed his eyes and felt Thorin roll closer so his head rested on Dwalin's shoulder and he was flush against the hobbit's back. Dwalin ran his fingers through Thorin's hair and his heart leapt at the beauty of this moment.

He loved Thorin. Always had, since they were just a couple of young fools wreaking havoc all over the kingdom before the dragon came. But he knew his place. He had always known he was not good enough for a future king, and so he had tried to keep his distance. That all went downhill, however, when Thorin decided it would be a good idea for them to experiment together. Those interludes had nearly killed Dwalin, being able to kiss Thorin's skin and have his body, but never his heart. 

Those exchanges ended when the dragon came. Thorin's burdens grew and Dwalin put every ounce of his being into keeping Thorin alive, fighting off anything that threatened his king. If there was anything Dwalin was good at, it was protecting those he loved.

The hobbit had been unexpected. Hardened warrior Dwalin may be, but the soft creature had intrigued him, and he had thought perhaps the hobbit could help distract him from his unrequited love for his king. 

The more Dwalin got to know the little hobbit, the more Bilbo drew him in. He took his time trying to gain Bilbo's trust, his admiration for the hobbit growing as the quest went on. Bilbo was everything Dwalin was looking for. He was brave, loyal, determined, and bold. When he threw himself at the pale orc, risking his life for Thorin, Dwalin knew he was lost. He knew he had grown to love Bilbo. 

That had all gone down the mine shaft when he realized how terrified Bilbo was of him. It was not unexpected. Dwalin was used to that kind of reaction, being as hard and battle worn as he was, covered in scars and facing the world with a permanent scowl on his face. Maybe hardened warriors were not meant for love. Maybe this was just to be the way of it for Dwalin. He thought he could live with that, so long as those he loved were being cared for.

And Bilbo loved Thorin. Anyone with eyes could see it, and anyone who knew Thorin could see how absurdly head over heels he was for the hobbit. It wasn't easy, but Dwalin stepped back and let the two of them be. Bilbo made Thorin happy, and Bilbo was more than happy with Thorin. He would keep his distance, and let them go. Let them be happy together. Luckily, Dwalin was used to pain, and he was good at hiding it.

The day Thorin had approached him and asked that he join them that night... Oh, he hadn't lost it right there, but it was a close thing. The level of anticipation was enough to kill him as he and Thorin awaited Bilbo by the fire. 

That night had been the best night of Dwalin's life. And now here he was, with the two most important beings in his life wrapped up in his arms.

“What are you thinking about?” Thorin's hushed voice pulled Dwalin from his memories.  
“Nothing important,” Dwalin grumbled, shaking his head  
Thorin frowned, narrowing his eyes at his dearest friend.  
“I doubt that.”  
Dwalin smacked the back of Thorin's head lightly, and the king reached over and smacked him back. The resulting scuffle jostled Bilbo awake and he bolted upright, rubbing at his eyes as the over-sized dwarves began throwing pillows at each other over Bilbo's head.

“What are you two doing?! I was quite comfortable, I'll have you know! Then you have to go and ruin it with your- your- rough housing!” Bilbo shouted.

Dwalin couldn't help but admire how adorable Bilbo was when he was ruffled. He was clearly quite aggravated at having been startled awake, and Dwalin almost felt guilty. 

If Thorin's laughter was any indication, the king had no such issue. Dwalin chuckled himself when the hobbit leveled Thorin with an annoyed scowl and lobbed his own pillow at the king.

Thorin ducked, much to Bilbo's irritation, and quickly rose from the bed.  
“I believe we should be getting up anyway. These nightly interludes are starting to affect our morning meetings.”

Bilbo blanched at the comment and threw Dwalin a pained look before turning back to Thorin.  
“Wait, do you mean... surely we don't need to stop. I'll get up! I'm getting up!” Bilbo hopped from the bed and began gathering his clothes.

Thorin strode over and grabbed the flustered hobbit's shoulders.  
“We don't have to stop. Not as long as Dwalin wishes this to continue.”  
Bilbo turned his pleading gaze to the bed where Dwalin sat watching the exchange.  
“Hey, I'm not gonna say no,” the warrior chuckled.

Bilbo's smile was well worth whatever pain would come when Dwalin was no longer welcome in their bed. He got up and started pulling on his clothes, hoping he would be invited to come back in the evening.

“Dwalin?” The dwarf snapped his gaze up to Thorin's face. “Would you like to come back tonight?”

Dwalin's face lit up into a wolfish grin. “If you'll have me.”  
Thorin smirked at his shield brother. “We'll have you. And maybe you should be in charge tonight.”

* * * * *

The day was long, and Dwalin found it hard to concentrate on anything, his mind filled with thoughts of the night to come and just how he wanted it to go since he would be calling the shots. He was trying to listen to his brother, but images of Thorin and Bilbo and what he'd like them to do kept flashing in his mind. He would shake his head to try to banish those thoughts and Balin would furrow his brow in annoyance. 

Dwalin couldn't very well explain to Balin exactly why he was so distracted. “I'm imagining sucking off our king” really wouldn't go over well with his brother, and really, he would rather avoid that lecture anyway. So, he muscled through the day as best he could, hoping desperately that he was nodding and sighing thoughtfully at proper moments, but honestly, he didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to get back to his hobbit and his king.

* * * * *

It felt like a lifetime before Dwalin finally found himself in the familiar room, and he couldn't wait for Thorin to get there. He had been held up, and so Dwalin and Bilbo sat in silence, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. 

The hobbit seemed tense, and Dwalin couldn't help but wonder if even after all that had happened between them Bilbo was still afraid of him. The dwarf's heart clenched at the thought, and he desperately hoped he was wrong, though judging by the way Bilbo kept shooting him furtive looks, he could not be mistaken. 

Why had Bilbo started this whole thing, if he was so terrified of Dwalin? And why, when he had thought Thorin was going to put a stop to this, did Bilbo look for all the world like he had just missed second breakfast? He turned to the hobbit, finally muscling up the courage to simply ask him what was wrong, when the door opened and Thorin finally walked in. He pulled off his cloak and tunic and flung them unceremoniously to the floor.

“Sorry I'm late. Got held up with a few of the council members,” Thorin explained as he marched over to stand before the hearth. He glanced back and forth between Dwalin and Bilbo, then quirked an eyebrow at the obvious tension.

“What's going on here?”  
Bilbo's gaze shifted from Dwalin to Thorin. “Nothing.”  
Thorin turned to Dwalin, giving him a pointed look.  
“Don't ask me!” 

Thorin frowned at the two of them. “Do you not want to continue this? Because we can call the whole thing off at any time.”  
“No!”  
“As long as Bilbo still wants it.”

Thorin nodded, concern marring his features. “Bilbo? Do you still want this?”  
Bilbo nodded urgently. “I- I do!”  
“Well, if you're sure...”  
“I am! Please, Dwalin, what would you have us do tonight?”

Dwalin swallowed, a bit thrown off by the strange tension in the room.  
“Maybe we should start with some drinks.”

* * * * *

The drinks helped. It didn't take long after the first glasses were poured for the trio to find themselves sitting on the rug together, walls lowered and talking animatedly like nothing had been off in the first place. 

“If we don't start something now, you're going to have an unconscious hobbit on your hands!” Bilbo announced.

“Well Dwalin, what shall we do?” Thorin looked expectantly at the other dwarf.  
“I think we should start by getting rid of all these layers,” Dwalin suggested.

There was a bit of scrambling as clothing was pulled off and flung haphazardly over chairs and onto the floor and soon they were all three bare before the fire.  
“On the bed,” Dwalin rumbled. He followed Thorin and Bilbo as they climbed up onto the mattress. 

“Here.” Dwalin handed the oil to Thorin. “Any way you want him.”  
Thorin gave him a wry grin and turned to Bilbo. He took the hobbit's mouth in a kiss and crawled up his body to lay him flat. He pulled back and looked down into half lidded eyes and smiled. 

“Amralime.” Thorin sat up and situated himself between Bilbo's legs. He slicked his fingers and set the tin aside, then turned back to his hobbit. He slid his hand over his cock and pressed the head against Bilbo's entrance. He pushed in gently until he was fully seated inside the tight channel and he groaned at the pressure. He bent down to lay his hands at Bilbo's sides and began to move, thrusting slowly.

Bilbo's hands shot up and he wrapped them in Thorin's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Thorin growled into his mouth and his thrusts picked up pace, hips snapping jerkily as Bilbo's legs wrapped tightly around him. 

Dwalin moved to sit against the headboard next to Bilbo, propping himself up slightly on the pillows. He leaned in and brushed the hair from the side of Thorin's face. The king looked up at Dwalin and craned his neck to kiss him. Dwalin put a hand to the side of Thorin's face, slowing the glide of their tongues and Thorin moaned into his mouth and his thrusts became erratic as his orgasm rocked through him. He ground his hips into Bilbo, body trembling as he rode out his peak.

Thorin's body finally settled and he sat back on his heels and dropped his head back, gasping to catch his breath. 

“Come here, Bilbo.” Dwalin's voice was thick and heavy with need as the hobbit rolled over and crawled toward him. He clambered up into Dwalin's lap and straddled him.

“You're not afraid of me?” Dwalin murmured softly as Bilbo met his eyes.  
“No. No why would you think that?”  
“You seemed really nervous before, when we were waiting for Thorin.”  
Bilbo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “It's- it's not that at all.”  
Dwalin nodded. “Good.” He leaned in to whisper in the hobbit's ear.  
“Then will you touch me, Bilbo?”

Bilbo swallowed and laid his hands gently on Dwalin's shoulders. He ran them down thick arms and back up, then lightly drug his nails down Dwalin's chest, catching them on the rings in his nipples and the dwarf shivered pleasantly. 

Dwalin grabbed the back of Bilbo's thighs and urged him to raise up on his knees. He looked up into the hobbit's lust filled eyes and pulled him closer so his cock brushed against Dwalin's lips. Bilbo gasped as the turgid flesh twitched and Dwalin parted his lips and gently flicked his tongue at the leaking slit. 

Dwalin moved his hands to Bilbo's hips and yanked him towards his face, taking his entire length into the heat of his mouth. Bilbo whimpered as Dwalin guided him to roll his hips then reached up and placed Bilbo's hands on the top of his head. He put his hands back on Bilbo's hips and urged him to thrust harder and faster. Bilbo’s fingers gripped at Dwalin’s smooth scalp and he groaned. Dwalin took a hand down to wrap around his own erection and began stroking. Another hand wrapped around his and Thorin was suddenly behind Bilbo, kissing his neck and Bilbo's head rolled to the side and he gasped and his hips stuttered as Dwalin swallowed around his shaft and he came and Dwalin groaned around him, the vibrations ripping a yell from Bilbo's throat and Thorin growled in his ear as Dwalin came over the kings hand.

Thorin eased Bilbo back and Dwalin slid down the headboard panting. The hobbit let out a shaky breath as Thorin laid gentle open mouthed kisses to the column of his throat. The king slid from behind Bilbo and moved up to lay next to Dwalin. He leaned in and gave the warrior a sloppy kiss, then beckoned Bilbo to join them. 

Bilbo crawled up and threw himself onto the mattress between the two dwarves. Thorin kissed him soundly and then laid down, throwing his arm around the other two. 

Dwalin looked down and his eyes met Bilbo's. He swore the hobbit looked as broken and full of longing as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this. I'm becoming more and more nervous posting as this story unfolds. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you. This fic just won't stop rolling around in my head, and I am desperate to get it out. It's a mess. I'm a mess. Enjoy!

Thorin's eyes fluttered open slowly, settling on the sleeping hobbit beside him. He smiled fondly, and raised his gaze to find Dwalin staring intently at the smaller form between them. Thorin studied his closest friends face, startled at what he found there. Dwalin looked as though he were in complete agony, his eyes filled with pain and longing. 

Perhaps this had been a bad idea. He figured Dwalin would have been happy when he learned that Bilbo wanted him to join them in bed. He knew the old warrior held a soft spot for the hobbit, and thought he would be glad Thorin was more than willing to share. 

Thorin loved Dwalin, after all. Almost as much as he figured Dwalin loved him. He had known. He had always known. And now his friend looked broken and vulnerable, almost on the verge of tears.

“Dwalin?” Thorin's voice was soft, careful and full of concern.  
“I'd best be going. Lots to do today,” the larger dwarf gently pulled his arm from under the hobbit and leaped quickly from the bed. He gathered his clothes and began quickly pulling them on.  
“Dwalin, what-”  
“Nothing Thorin, I'm just tired.” With that, he pulled on his boots and nearly ran out of the door. 

The sound of the door slamming jolted Bilbo from his sleep.

“Dwalin?” Bilbo mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
“He left,” Thorin answered, his face marred in concern.  
“Left?”  
“He said he had a lot to do today,” Thorin shrugged indifferently, trying to keep the hobbit from worrying.

Bilbo frowned. “Oh.'  
“Bilbo, I'm glad you have been enjoying our interludes with Dwalin. He is very important to me, and it makes me happy to see the two of you... getting along so well.”  
Bilbo blushed and smiled at his feet.  
“Is- Is he coming back tonight?” he looked up as Thorin pulled his shirt over his head.  
“I'm not sure. Would you like me to ask him?”  
“Yes, if- if you would like him to- to come back.”  
Thorin smiled and dropped a kiss to Bilbo's head.  
“I'll talk to him.”

* * * * *

Thorin spent most of the morning searching for Dwalin. The warrior was obviously determined to avoid his king, and Thorin was not going to let him get away with it. He went to the front gates, hoping to find Dwalin brooding somewhere there.

Dwalin stood in the shadows, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tight across his chest. Thorin grinned when he spotted him and took no time in clearing the distance between them. He slammed his hands to the wall at either side of Dwalin's face, startling the dwarf. 

“I'm glad you ran off to do something more important, like hold up this wall,” Thorin said, his voice low as he leaned in close to the warrior.  
“I- was needed to guard the gates...” Dwalin mumbled.  
“No, you weren't.” Thorin's breath whispered over Dwalin's beard, and their lips brushed gently.  
“What are you doing, Thorin?” Dwalin's eyelids fluttered as he stood trapped against the wall by his king.  
Thorin smirked. “If you want me to stop, you have but to ask.”

The warrior swallowed and shook his head. “You know that's not what I want.”  
“Then what do you want, Dwalin?”  
The dwarf shook his head, pinching his eyes shut. “Dwalin?” Thorin’s voice was soft, nearly a caress. The warrior dropped his bald head back against the stone wall behind him and sighed.  
“You know what that does to me.”

Thorin's grin turned feral. “Aye. I do,” he kissed the warrior gently.  
“What do you want?” he asked again.  
Dwalin still refused to answer, and Thorin was running out of time before someone would come looking for him.  
“Come to our rooms tonight.”  
Dwalin's face pinched up in a grimace.  
“Is that not what you want?” Thorin asked.  
“No, I want to, I do. I'll be there.”  
Thorin's smirk grew and he pulled away from Dwalin.  
“Good. And tonight, I will be in charge.”

Thorin turned and walked off, optimistic that tonight, he could get his loves to finally acknowledge their feelings.

* * * * *

Bilbo was glad Dwalin had decided to come to them again, and he sat excitedly in the chair before the hearth, unable to keep his eyes off the larger dwarf standing near the fire.

Dwalin was thrilled the hobbit's demeanor had changed from the previous night. There was still a sense of disquiet from him, but tonight Bilbo was shooting him flirtatious smiles and blushing whenever their eyes met. This was a very good change, and Dwalin wondered what had made the difference.

The sound of the door closing snapped them to attention, and Bilbo rose to his feet as Thorin walked in.  
“So, am I in charge tonight, then?”  
Thorin asked as he approached Bilbo and pulled him in to a kiss in greeting.  
Bilbo nodded as the kiss broke.  
“Yes. Yes you're in charge.”  
“Good. Then take off your clothes.”  
Thorin let go and moved to take up the chair Bilbo had just been sitting in, laying his hands casually on the armrests.

Bilbo hesitated a bit, taken aback at the abrupt leap into things. Then he quickly began removing his vest and shirt as Dwalin circled him in a decidedly predatory way. He stopped when he was left in his underclothes, and stood quite self consciously in front of the king.

“Good. Now Dwalin?” The other dwarf stopped pacing and snapped his gaze to Thorin.  
“Why don't you go stand behind Bilbo. Run your hands over him a bit. He looks terribly tense.”

The warrior smirked and came to stand behind the hobbit. He buried his nose in the soft hair behind Bilbo's ear, then slid his tongue along the tip of it. Bilbo's eyelids fluttering slightly as Dwalin moved to suck and nibble at his neck. He slowly ran his hands up the hobbit's arms and then down over his chest. Bilbo's breath caught when those firm hands dropped to his hips and pulled their bodies flush together, making the hobbit all too aware of how much Dwalin was enjoying himself. 

“Dwalin,” Bilbo's eyes snapped up as he remembered Thorin was still there. He felt a bit guilty that he had nearly forgotten he and Dwalin were not alone. The king didn't seem to mind, as he had freed himself from his trousers and was sliding a hand lightly over his hard shaft. “Remove the rest of his clothes.”

Dwalin slid his hands under Bilbo's undershirt and slowly ran them up the bare flesh of Bilbo's torso, pulling the article up as his hands traveled, and lifted the shirt over the hobbits head. Firm hands landed on his bare shoulders and Bilbo found himself spun around to face the warrior. Dwalin's hungry gaze met Bilbo's as he slipped his fingers into the waist of Bilbo's pants and with a quick flick of his wrists, they had fallen around his ankles.

“On your knees, Dwalin,” Thorin's voice had taken on a gravely quality, thick with arousal. 

Dwalin's eyes never left Bilbo's as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Bilbo's breath hitched as chapped lips brushed gently over the head of his leaking cock. Thorin got up from the chair and dropped to the floor, settling himself next to Dwalin.

“Take him in your mouth.”  
Bilbo shouted as he was engulfed in wet heat and he groaned obscenely when Dwalin's cheeks hollowed out, applying a firm suction. It was all he could do to keep his knees from buckling as a wicked tongue swirled over the swollen head on every upstroke. 

Thorin let Dwalin continue for a few moments, aware of how much the big dwarf was enjoying himself. He finally stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, and the warrior begrudgingly sat back.

“Get on the floor, Bilbo,” Thorin commanded gently. The hobbit complied, laying down on the thick rug and planting his feet with his knees up. 

Thorin stood and pulled Dwalin up with him. He took the warriors face in his hands and leaned in for a deep slow kiss. He started removing Dwalin's clothes, hands lingering over every place he knew drove the other dwarf mad with want. He pulled back when Dwalin was finally bare, letting his gaze linger on half lidded eyes as he gave the warrior a pointed look. Dwalin frowned, then Thorin placed a hand over his loyal friends heart and kissed him again. 

Thorin pulled away again, gesturing for Dwalin to get down on the floor. The larger dwarf smirked, and sat down on the rug next to an overly aroused hobbit.

Thorin went and fetched the oil, bringing it back and handing it wordlessly to Dwalin. The warrior took it, coating his fingers in the thick liquid, and gliding it over his cock. He looked up at Thorin, who nodded for him to continue. Dwalin placed himself between the hobbit's legs and leaned close, slowly pressing in. He took his time, running his hands over trembling legs and relished the little gasps his touch elicited until he was fully encompassed by Bilbo's body.

“Move.” Thorin's tone was reminiscent of the one he used in battle, but softer and laced with heat, and Dwalin couldn't disobey that tone if he tried. He began to roll his hips, slow and steady, the way he had noticed Bilbo liked best.

Thorin got down on the floor, settling his head next to the hobbit's and leaned in close, kissing him gently.

“Say his name, Bilbo.”  
“Dwalin...”  
“Say it again. Watch his face. See how much it turns him on to hear his name from your lips.”  
Bilbo looked up, his eyes meeting Dwalin's. The warriors pupils were blown wide, a look in their depths that had Bilbo gasping his name. “Dwalin...” The warrior's hips stuttered and a moan rumbled in his chest.  
“Louder,” Thorin's voice was soft against Bilbo's ear, a gentle push to set the words free from where they caught in Bilbo's throat.  
“Dwalin! Oh! Dwalin!!”  
“Again!”  
“Yes! Dwalin! Please oh- Oh!” Bilbo came with a shout, moaning and hips bucking as his vision blurred.

Dwalin pulled out as Bilbo rolled to his side, panting and shaking with aftershock. Thorin sat up and both dwarves ran soothing hands over Bilbo's overheated skin as he came down. 

“How was that?” Thorin asked, laying a kiss to Bilbo's hip.  
“Uuhn,” Bilbo groaned in response, sitting up.  
“I believe you are not even close to finished, My King,” Dwalin said softly.  
“No. I'm not.” He leaned in and took the other dwarf in a fierce kiss, pushing him onto the rug. “I'm not through with you, and I daresay Bilbo isn't either. I'm sure he will be more than willing to help me wring every bit of pleasure out of you.” He moved up between Dwalin's spread knees and pulled off his undershirt and pants.

“Bilbo, could you fetch me the oil?” Thorin asked, shooting the hobbit a mischievous grin.  
Bilbo grabbed the tin and handed it to Thorin, who popped off the lid.  
“Here. Slick your fingers.”

Bilbo took no time in doing as he was bid, taking the little bit of space between Thorin and Dwalin at Thorin's gentle nudging. He let his fingers brush over the hard muscle of Dwalin's ass, then he groaned when the dwarfs back arched as Thorin guided one of Bilbo's fingers into the larger dwarf's hole. He slid his finger in and out gently a few times, before Thorin slicked one of his own and pushed it in alongside Bilbo's. 

Dwalin's breath hitched and his legs jerked at the sensation of being penetrated by them both at the same time. It ended far too soon for the warrior, but he didn't mind when Bilbo moved so Thorin could get closer, hands smoothing over powerful legs, pulling them further apart. He took up his shaft in one hand and lined himself up before thrusting in to Dwalin. 

“Bilbo, use your tongue on his piercings,” Thorin said breathily, nodding up at Dwalin's chest.  
Bilbo moved in and immediately began laving his tongue over the rings in Dwalin's nipples, making him moan and writhe and thrash on the rug. Bilbo felt himself getting hard again as Thorin's hips picked up speed.

“Go. Kiss him. Whisper in his ear, he likes that,” Thorin gasped out and Bilbo moved up to suck at Dwalin's lip and he kissed him, deep and sweet, pouring every bit of feeling into it he could. When he pulled away, Dwalin was staring up at him, and it was all too clear in those pleading eyes. Dwalin loved him. Bilbo bit back tears as the realization tore at his heart and he leaned down to rest his lips at Dwalin's ear.

“I love you.” Bilbo's breath sent shivers up Dwalin's spine as he whispered the words so softly, and the dwarf roared as he came over his stomach and Thorin threw his head back and groaned loudly as he hit his peak shortly after.

Thorin dropped to the floor and crawled his way up to Dwalin's side, kissing his chest as he laid down. Dwalin grabbed Bilbo's waist and pulled him down to lay against his other side. Bilbo quietly buried his face against the side of Dwalin's ribs, letting the tears come. 

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Please comment. I'm feeling needy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. What the hell. I don't even know how this happened, but here it is, the final chapter. I'm a monster you guys, a monster, and I am out of control.  
> So, without further ado, chapter 5.  
> Erm, well here you go. I'll just be... in the closet, eating chips and questioning my life choices.

Thorin looked over at the sleeping forms beside him. He was glad he had gotten them to this point, but found he was now at a loss. It was even more evident how they felt about each other, and him, and he worried he was not much closer to getting them to admit it. 

“Now who is spending his morning lost in thought, My King?” Dwalin's voice was gruff, and Thorin startled as it pulled him from his musing.  
“Indeed. I am lost in my thoughts,” Thorin replied softly.  
“About what? You look troubled”  
Thorin sighed.  
“Maybe it's time you and I had a talk. Later. On the wall.”

Dwalin swallowed nervously as he and Thorn rose from the bed, getting ready to leave for the day.

“What about Bilbo?” Dwalin asked the king as he pulled on his boots and watched Thorin struggle to comb his hair.  
“Let him sleep. He has no meetings today, and he looks like he could use it. Do you know if he slept last night?” Thorin turned his troubled gaze to his friend.

Dwalin swallowed against the surge of guilt that overwhelmed him, and struggled to find the words. He knew Bilbo hadn't slept. He had cried silently into Dwalin's chest for most of the night, and he had a feeling he knew why.  
“No. He didn't fall asleep until close to dawn.”

Thorin could tell there was more to this than Dwalin was admitting, but decided they could discuss it later as well.

* * * * *

Bilbo woke with a start and looked around, surprised to find he was alone. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned as the previous evening came crashing down on him like a hailstorm in the summer. 

What was he doing? How could he have allowed himself to fall into this so deep? And now Dwalin.....  
Bilbo shook his head and licked his lips. He knew there was no mistaking what he had seen in the warriors gaze. And Thorin......  
Bilbo loved Thorin. Loved him more than one could love another. Or so he had thought. He couldn't go on like this, keeping these things from the king. As Thorin had told him just days before, there were no secrets between mates. He would talk to him. Tonight.

* * * * *

Dwalin's feet felt like lead in his boots as he made his way up the stairs. He knew this conversation had to happen, but he wasn't ready for all of this to end. The last few days had been absolutely wonderful, and he didn't know how he could move on from this, watching Thorin and Bilbo carry on as though none of it had happened. 

He found Thorin, hands resting on the ledge of the stone rail as he gazed out over the desolation. Dwalin came to a stop and dropped his gaze, his heart clenching in the wake of this moment. Thorin knew he was there, and he figured he should probably start before the king had a chance to ask.

“Thorin? Thorin, there's something I need... I need to tell you.”  
Thorin glanced sidelong at his friend, his lips curving up into a smirk.  
“I know.”  
“You- know what?”  
“Dwalin, I know.”

Thorin turned to face his friend, who was fidgeting in a manner reminiscent of Bilbo's nervous habit.  
“I have known you your whole life. You and I have always been close, have we not?” Thorin raised his eyebrows at Dwalin.  
“Yes. Yes, you have always been my- friend,” Dwalin answered, nearly choking on the word.  
“But your King first and foremost?”  
“Always My King.” 

Dwalin's face took on a pained look. “I have always been devoted to you. Do you doubt my loyalty?”  
“I have never doubted your loyalty. I would almost say it is too great. Which is why you never told me how you feel for me.”  
Dwalin stuttered a bit. “I- I-”  
“And now, you have developed feelings for our dear burglar.”  
Thorin shrugged.  
“Not that I can blame you. He is quite lovable.”  
He gave Dwalin a playful grin, one that Dwalin could only return half-heartedly.

“Stop looking at me like I'm about to tear out your heart.”  
Thorin set a gentle hand on the warrior's cheek, urging him to meet his eyes.  
“Dwalin, do you love me?”  
Dwalin blinked at the tears that had started to pool and nodded jerkily. 

Thorin leaned in abruptly and kissed him, taking him by surprise. The warrior recovered quickly, pulling the king in close, determined to taste every corner of his mouth. 

Thorin's eyes were half lidded when he pulled back to look up at his old friend.  
“Is it so hard to believe that I could return that love?”  
Dwalin sniffled, struggling to regain his composure.  
“You are my king. And you have already found love.”

Thorin quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“We are dwarves, Dwalin. It is not uncommon for us to love, or even marry more than one.”  
“But Thorin, you are a king,” Dwalin looked scandalized, an expression Thorin had never seen on him in all the years they spent together.  
He chuckled at the sight.  
“Yes. I am the king. And as such, I'll love and fuck whoever I damn well please!”  
Dwalin laughed at the crass words as Thorin threw an arm around his shoulders.  
“Come. I believe we should have a little talk with our hobbit.”

* * * * *

The room was dark when Thorin opened the door, the fire long since burned out. It had been hours since they intended to come and find Bilbo. He and Dwalin had been waylaid, pulled in to their duties by council members and family members alike as they had headed back through the mountain. 

Now there was no sign of the hobbit anywhere in the chambers. Thorin's eyes swept over the dark room, and his ears perked at the sound of a sob coming from the bed. He looked closer, and saw the form of the hobbit under the blankets in the center of the mattress. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin slowly walked across the room, Dwalin closing the door silently behind them. Bilbo's back was to them, his face buried in two pillows. He was curled around them as his hands gripped them in a white knuckled grasp. As Thorin approached, he noticed they were the pillows he and Dwalin had been using the night before.

“Bilbo, are you alright?”

There was no response from the hobbit, and Thorin frowned as he sat lightly on the edge of the bed, Dwalin standing off to give them some space.  
“What's wrong, Amralime?” Thorin set a hand on Bilbo's side and gently rubbed at his waist.

Bilbo sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he pushed himself up with his other hand, turning to face Thorin. 

“I have to tell you something Thorin. And I hope it doesn't kill you, the way it's killing me.”  
Thorin slid up closer, pulling Bilbo into his chest.  
“It's alright, Bilbo. I already know.”  
“No, you can't possibly know. If you did, you would not be so calm. Dwalin-”  
The hobbit caught sight of the warrior, standing off to the side, and his eyes widened as his heart nearly stopped. 

“I know,” Thorin again tried to calm the hobbit.  
“You- you do? Oh Thorin, I'm sorry. I- I know..... you are better suited for each other, and I am just a hobbit. I can... I can step down. I can let you both go. I can go back to the Shire and-” Bilbo's voice cracked and he sobbed into his hands.

“No, no Bilbo. Nobody is going anywhere,” Thorin said, taking the hobbit's chin in his palm.  
“Thorin, you don't understand! I love him. I can't.... you can't love more than one person at a time! It's just not done! It's impossible!”

Thorin shook his head.  
“Bilbo, do you love me?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and tried to drop his head, but Thorin pulled his chin back up gently to meet his gaze.  
“Yes, Thorin. You know I love you.”  
“Then it is possible.”  
Bilbo shook his head, pulling away from the king.  
“It's not right, Thorin. It isn't done.”  
“This is not the Shire, Bilbo. And we are not hobbits.”

Bilbo glanced up at Thorin, brow furrowed in confusion.  
“What exactly are you trying to say?”  
“Dwarves are not so limited. We can love more than one, and Dwalin and I would like nothing more than to make this arrangement permanent.”

Bilbo's frown deepened as he narrowed his eyes at the dwarf.  
“Permanent? Like, a triangle? All three of us together?”  
Thorin grinned as Bilbo processed this information, trying to wrap his head around the reality of it.  
“And..... and it is acceptable..... if we all are together?”  
“Yes.”

Bilbo turned his gaze on Dwalin, who grinned at the hope in the hobbit's eyes.  
“And you... you want this? You want us? Want me?”  
Dwalin nodded.  
“Nothing could possibly make me happier.”

Bilbo's lips finally quirked into a grin and his eyes lit up as he crawled across the bed and threw himself at the warrior.  
“I love you, Dwalin.”  
Dwalin caught the hobbit in his arms and buried his face in Bilbo's hair.  
“I love you too.”

Thorin beamed as he watched the exchange, letting the two revel for a moment. Dwalin looked up from embracing the hobbit and met Thorin's gaze with a grateful look in his eyes. He pulled back and looked down at Bilbo's tear streaked face, taking it gently between his hands. 

“Amralime,” Dwalin whispered as he leaned down slowly, taking Bilbo into a passionate kiss. Bilbo's hands clutched at Dwalin's back as he opened his mouth, giving access to the dwarf's wicked tongue, and Bilbo groaned as hands traveled down his back to grip his ass and pulled his hips crashing into Dwalin's. 

Bilbo pulled back and looked into that dark and hungry gaze, glad he would never have to live without it. 

“Come to bed,” Thorin's voice was surprisingly close, and Bilbo jumped a bit when Thorin's hands wrapped around him and pulled him back flush with his bare chest.

Dwalin pulled away and slowly began removing his clothes, relishing the way Bilbo's breathing had staggered and his tongue kept flicking out to wet his lips.  
“Since you seem to have a head start, why don't you help Bilbo out of his clothes. He looks a bit shell shocked,” Dwalin said gruffly.

Thorin glanced up from where he was nibbling at Bilbo's shoulder and smiled wickedly at the warrior as he began pulling off Bilbo's layers. Dwalin, now bare, leaned down and crawled across the bed toward the other two. He sat up and Thorin leaned forward, pressing their mouths together as they each fought for control over the other. 

Dwalin pulled back, breathless as Thorin turned to kiss Bilbo. He took Bilbo's mouth more delicately, slowing his tongue and gliding it against the hobbits languidly in a way he knew drove Bilbo crazy. 

Thorin pulled back and met Bilbo's eyes, then glanced suggestively at Dwalin. Bilbo took the hint and turned, leaning in and closing his eyes as Dwalin took him in another passionate kiss. 

There was a hand on his shoulder, and Bilbo was being gently coaxed to lay down. He complied easily, but whined a bit when Dwalin pulled his tongue out of Bilbo's mouth. He didn't have long to mourn the loss as hands began to roam slowly over his chest and stomach. It was hard to tell who was touching where, and the sensation was intoxicating. Then there was a brush of fingertips on his thighs and Bilbo opened his eyes to both dwarves hovering over him.

Thorin was stroking Bilbo's chest and leaned in and kissed him for a moment, then worked his mouth along Bilbo's jaw and down his neck. Bilbo gasped as Dwalin's hot breath whispered over his hipbone and a tongue slid along the crease of his thigh. His hips snapped up as a hot tongue slid up along the bottom of his hardened length.

“What do you want, Bilbo?” Thorin's voice was a purr in his ear, rendering his throat dry and he had to swallow a few times to choke out the answer.  
“I want you.”  
“And Dwalin?”  
“Dwalin can- can keep doing what he seems to love doing to me best.”  
Bilbo's eyes snapped down to meet Dwalin's feral grin as the warrior moved from between Bilbo's legs to make room for his king. 

Thorin reached over to the bedside, grabbing up the now nearly empty tin and shuffled over to take Dwalin's place between Bilbo's legs. He coated his cock in oil, and settled the head against Bilbo's entrance. He circled it enticingly, pressing gently, but never giving the hobbit what he wanted. 

“Thorin, please!” Bilbo breathed.  
“What do you want?” Thorin purred.  
“You! I want you!”  
“Want me to what?” Thorin's voice was teasing, and Dwalin couldn't help but chuckle as he got down and flicked a tongue over the head of Bilbo's cock.  
“Oh! Oh, that's really not fair-” Bilbo's voice broke as Dwalin finally took him into his mouth. 

“Yes, Dwalin... Ah! Thorin, please! Please!” Bilbo choked out and Thorin finally took pity on him, pushing inside his hobbit slowly. 

Thorin thrust his hips lightly, making Bilbo's eyes roll back and his back arch, and Dwalin swallowed around him, swirling his tongue in that mind blowing way and all too soon Bilbo felt his stomach clench and his breath caught and his whole body went rigid as his orgasm rolled over him like an incoming storm. His hips jerked sporadically, then he let out a groan as his body slowly relaxed into a post coital haze. He whimpered as Dwalin swallowed over too-sensitive flesh and Thorin pulled out slowly. 

“Just give me a moment,” Bilbo mumbled as his dwarves took their place at his sides. He took in a deep breath, holding it a few seconds, and blew it out, willing his tremors to dissipate.  
“Who's next?” Bilbo asked with a wry grin that was returned by Thorin and Dwalin both.  
“Thorin,” Dwalin grumbled, looking up at his king with a suggestive grin.  
“What do you want?” Bilbo echoed Thorin's earlier words.

“I want Dwalin,” Thorin answered, giving the warrior a heated look. 

Dwalin nodded, rolling onto his back at Bilbo's side. Thorin crawled over the sated hobbit, pulling himself to hover over the warrior. Dwalin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down and crashing their bodies together as he took him in another heated kiss. 

Thorin pulled back, sitting up on his knees and found the tin of oil in the bedsheets.  
“Turn over,” Thorin commanded. 

Dwalin rolled over, pushing up to his hands and knees and Thorin groaned at the sight as he readied himself. He pressed into Dwalin, eyes flickering shut as he situated himself and began to thrust, picking up a punishing pace. 

“Bilbo?” Dwalin's voice was low and raspy as he called for the hobbit.  
“Get under him,” Thorin commanded breathily.  
Bilbo crawled over and slid himself beneath the larger dwarf. His eyes roved over the dwarf's body, and he lifted his hands to run them over the planes of a hard chest.  
“You're beautiful,” the hobbit whispered, and Dwalin nearly laughed.  
“No, not even close,” the warrior murmured. 

Thorin shoved Dwalin down, pressing him flat against Bilbo and the dwarf took no time in sweeping Bilbo up into a kiss. Bilbo's hands wrapped around him immediately to slide over Dwalin's back and Thorin's thrusts stuttered. 

Thorin slapped Dwalin's ass and the larger dwarf yelled and clenched against the king's length. It was just enough to push Thorin over the edge. His climax hit him like fire in his veins and his blood roared in his ears as he closed his eyes and his mouth went lax as he erupted, hot and hard and fast like dragon fire. 

Dwalin rested his forehead against Bilbo's as they waited for Thorin to recover. The two dwarves would have smashed the hobbit, but Dwalin held the bulk of their weight on his forearms. A fact that left Bilbo quite impressed with the dwarf's strength and endurance.

Finally, Thorin rolled to the mattress next to them, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. Dwalin sat up, reaching over to run his hands up Thorin's abs with a reverent look on his face. 

Bilbo came to kneel behind Dwalin, wrapping his arms around him and planting his hands on his chest.  
“Now, what do you want Dwalin?” Bilbo whispered against the warrior's ear.  
“I- I don't know...” Dwalin's voice caught as Thorin reached over and took his length in his hands, running his fingers along the barbels.  
“Where do you want to cum, Dwalin?” Thorin asked in his deep timbre, the sound making the cock in his hand twitch.

“It doesn't matter to me, really,” Dwalin insisted.  
Thorin sat up and turned his attention to Bilbo.  
“Are you ready for another go?” he asked the hobbit.  
Bilbo frowned. “Maybe. But what about Dwalin?”  
“I know what will get him off. On your hands and knees, Bilbo.”

Bilbo quirked a brow curiously, a smile playing about his features as he assumed his position. He looked over his shoulder to watch as Thorin arranged Dwalin on the bed. Dwalin scooted up under Bilbo until he could pull his arms up from between the hobbit's legs and suddenly, Bilbo understood. He sat back onto Dwalin's chest and turned to watch as Thorin settled himself on his stomach between Dwalin's legs and leaned down. He winked at Bilbo and began teasing the piercings down the larger dwarf's length with his tongue. 

Bilbo looked down at Dwalin. The dwarf was licking his lips and beginning to tremble as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo's legs and settled his huge hands around Bilbo's hips. He situated the hobbit, moving him closer until Bilbo's hands hit the mattress and Dwalin could pull Bilbo's cock into his mouth. 

Bilbo moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as Dwalin sucked at him with more enthusiasm than he had ever shown before. Bilbo couldn't believe how much it turned the dwarf on to have his mouth on him, but he wasn't about to complain. He was startled when Dwalin began urging him to thrust his hips and oh, how could he resist? He rocked his hips against Dwalin's face and the dwarf moaned around him and he gasped and as Dwalin guided his hips to move faster and he was so close and Dwalin was moaning again and Bilbo was slipping over the edge.  
“Dwalin!”

The dwarf moaned deeper, and Bilbo's orgasm ripped through him as Dwalin's name fell from his mouth again and again.

Thorin held still, swallowing around the pulsing length in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit and running it down over pierced flesh until Dwalin threw his head back and roared, filling Thorin's mouth.

Thorin swallowed again as Dwalin's legs tensed and his hips stuttered and Thorin gagged a little, but managed not to spill a drop. He pulled off and wiped his face, running his hands gently over Dwalin's thighs as Bilbo dropped to the mattress with a satisfied groan. 

Bilbo crawled up to settle his head onto a pillow, flopping clumsily onto his back.

Two bodies took up at his side. Two bearded kisses bade him good night as a blanket was pulled up to cover him. Two arms wrapped around his middle, and two mouths met over his head. Two heads hit the pillows next to him, and soon, two rumbling snores filled the room. Bilbo's heart was full, and this was most definitely an agreeable arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I certainly did.  
> Thank you for all who have left kudos and comments! I live for your sweet words, especially when I am traversing into new territory, and this was definitely new for me.  
> Love you all!!!


End file.
